


💮CAGED💮

by chachia



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Akito is Nice (?), F/M, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kyoko Killed Herself, M/M, Post-Season/Series AU, Pre-Canon, Ritsu Sohma is Best Friends with Tohru, Shigure is the Antagonist, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tohru Lives with the Sohmas Earlier, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachia/pseuds/chachia
Summary: (Includes some manga spoilers and updates are extremely slow.)-Katsuya died of an illness, leaving his wife depressed.-Kyoko never took good care of Tohru.-Kyoko had killed herself.-Grandpa had taken her to her Aunt's house, but she desperately felt alone.Tohru Honda was just a little girl when all that happened, and she was absent for most of it.  A helping hand reaches out to her and she takes it, knowing it might be her only hope.Tohru is now a Sohma, being taken care of Kazuma and living in his dojo along with Kyo. She also gets the chance to meet the other zodiac, but obviously her new-found life can't always be happy.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Manabe Kakeru/Sohma Yuki, Sohma Akito/Sohma Shigure, Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Rin, Sohma Hiro/Sohma Kisa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Fruits Basket, Slow Burn Relationship Collection





	💮CAGED💮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She'll be able to see Katsuya again. And truly be happy, leaving Tohru happy as well.
> 
> She'll be with the one she loves the most. This will be the start of a new beginning for both her and the child she left behind.
> 
> She won't regret this decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Just a couple of things and reminders so we can start~
> 
> This is a Fruits Basket fanfiction with an entirely different backstory for Tohru, and probably 1/3 of the book will have a five-year-old Tohru, along with the rest of the Sohma's being fairly young. Some events will be majorly altered, like how Tohru met Hanajima and Uotani, and everyone's favorite furry zodiac friends. 
> 
> Long story short, this has manga spoilers and the whole story has been modified. I will edit some chapters once it has been completed, but I guess I don't have to worry about that now??? 
> 
> Thank you for wanting to even read this! Support is really appreciated!
> 
> [P.S. Tohru has short hair in this for a reason that will be later revealed!]
> 
> {P.S.S. I update this every Wednesday, but then will be frequent once my Summer Break starts!}
> 
> :D

* * *

⚠️Trigger Warning! Mentions of Suicide/Implied⚠️

Thoughts were running through Kyoko's mind as she stood above the bridge where she was hoping to find happiness.

She breathed in the air around her, knowing she may not breathe it anymore once she...once she...

The sickening faces her parents had made toward her when Katsuya had told them about their marriage. The disgusted faces the relatives of her husband had given her when she had said that she was expecting. The anger and sadness everyone around her had when he died. People blamed her. Blamed her simply for existing. Good people like Katsuya's grandfather trusted her well enough to take care of a child. The thing is, she couldn't trust herself.

People had scoffed at Kyoko saying they hoped the "thing" she carried was more like its father than mother. Everyone was saying that Tohru deserved a better role-model than her. They were right. How can someone like an ex-delinquent be able to take care of a child? Their daughter?

Tohru deserves better than her. She'll live with other relatives and learn to be a proper girl. Not someone as messed up as Kyoko. Hopefully, receive the guidance of someone with a good heart.

She is a nuisance. A mistake. A woman--no, a child-- that has no reason to be left in this world anymore.

Her orange hair blew in the wind as the breeze started picking up. She will make a big decision for not just her, but the child she knew was probably sleeping in her apartment.

As she took her final breathe, preparing herself for her fall, a final thought had occurred in her head.

She'll be able to see Katsuya again. And truly be happy, leaving Tohru happy as well.

She'll be with the one she loves the most. This will be the start of a new beginning for both her and the child she left behind.

She won't regret this decision.

☁️

Tohru Honda loved her parents. She knows and knew she did. She cared for them deeply, as long as they loved her back. Cherish her. So when Papa left months ago, she was almost certain that he was on a trip. Mama locked herself in her room only letting Grandpa come in. The brunette wanted to accompany her because she felt like she needed it.

Grandpa had told her that Papa was sick and passed away, and Mama had "been thinking of joining Papa of her own accord". Those are big words! She had thought. I'll ask Mama when she comes out! Tohru knew Mama was sad. She thought it was because she was wanting some playtime as some kids do at her school. They usually cried because they wanted company or attention. The short-haired three-year-old brunette wanted to get close to her, but her grandfather had told her that she needed some time alone.

Time alone? Everyone shouldn't be alone!

She listened regardless. Her Pre-K teacher had said to respect elders, so Grandpa fit that description. Tohru had wanted to spend time with Mama, but every single time she would go near her room, she would hear crying.

She kept thinking that she needed it, repeating in her head that she wanted to spend time with Mama. But every time she approached her room, the door was locked or her grandfather had stopped her from entering. Apparently, Mama was seeing a therapist with a man that had offered to "help" her. Eh, that's not important, right?

On a certain afternoon, Tohru had woken up from the sunlight coming into her room. She found the house extremely quiet. Just the day before, her Mama seemed to be mad at Grandpa for not doing anything for her. That she had to accept the help of a stranger that had gone through the same stuff she had emotionally, and that the one person she trusted was completely gone. The brunette wanted to come in and defend her grandfather with words that she knew would do no good, and that a three-year-old child shouldn't know. What Tohru noticed, was that Grandpa was letting her tell him off.

Like it was something Mama needed to get out of her chest.

She was now heading towards her mother's room. She wanted to make sure she was ok like every other day she would go near the door. She wasn't ok, and she knew. But she respected her Grandpa's word, not only because he was an elder, but because it seemed like Mama didn't want to see her.

When she finally got to her room, she noticed the door wasn't fully closed. She opened the door, finding ripped curtains, a knife on the floor, and a note.

Tohru didn't bother picking the stuff up to today her Mama's room. Her heart was racing. She was panicking. Where was Mama? Where is she?!

The brunette looked around the house in a frantic search for her mother. Her orange-haired mother wasn't anywhere. Tears threatened to fall down her face.

When she noticed a telephone hanging from its stand, she knew that maybe Mama had called Grandpa. Tohru looked for a paper she knew had the phone number of family members. Well, only Grandpa and Dad's. She found it and placed it next to her. A spark of hope ignited in her chest, knowing she can trust her father's father.

She pressed the numbers carefully so she wouldn't call a stranger. Her tears were starting to come out as the fire within her was starting to disappear when the phone went straight to voicemail. Tohru put it back in place knowing that Grandpa's phone was most likely dead. This time, she didn't hold back her tears. She cried, and face was burning. She didn't have to look in a mirror to know she was as red as a tomato. Mama will come back, right? S-She'll come back? And Papa too! Grampa said he's away... So are they on a trip? They have to come back right?

After much debating on staying inside or going out, Tohru went outside to get fresh air and calm down. She sat down in front of the apartment door, and her tears kept coming. Grampa had said that Mama loved her and so did Papa. So where are they? Surely they didn't abandon her? Wait! If she called Grandpa, then she probably just went over to his house to settle things with him. Not fighting, just talking! Apologizing. The hope had reappeared inside her, and she rubbed her arm against her eyes wiping her tears.

Tohru was startled by the sudden sounds coming from the stairs leading up to the second floor, which is precisely where she was at the moment; outside her apartment door. With her hope reignited, she smiled knowing it might be Mama. Or Papa. Better yet, both of them! She can hardly wait for the hugs she'll receive when she tells them she loves them! The brunette stood up, expecting her parents' figures to come to her and give her apologies.

When she saw it was Grampa for the third time that week, her smile fell and her shoes immediately felt more interesting. Tohru felt a bit selfish feeling that way, but she couldn't help it. Any child would feel disappointed if they saw a family member again after seeing them already for more than enough time. Then she remembered that Mama might have come back with him. She looked behind him in excitement but quickly faded when Grandpa cleared his throat.

"Ky--I mean Tohru. I need to speak to you." Tohru nodded and she lifted her head.

Tohru opened the door leading her Grandpa inside. He sat down on a cushion near a table in the living room, so Tohru did the same on the opposite side of him. "Um...Grandpa... Is this about Mama and Papa?" She immediately felt nervous when her father's father nodded and an uncomfortable silence filled the room. Nervous wasn't the word. She felt scared. "Tohru, because of both your parents' passing, I am suggesting you come live with me. Unfortunately, not many in the household I live appreciate the daughter of your mother living with them and it is crowded. Not many think that your opinion matters because you are little, but I think you are a smart girl."

"Um...what?" Tohru might be going to Grandpa's place? What about Mama and Papa? Could it be they are already there? Ah! Papa was probably there the whole time!

"Grandpa, are Mama and Papa there?"

Her grandfather ignored her, much to her dismay.

"You called me earlier right? You're smart enough to do that, and I think you can make your own decision. Do you want to come with me and...your family, or do you know of any friends your mother had?" Tohru shook her head, and then remembered that she had called earlier. Did Grandpa have some sort of magic telepathy thing?

"Grandpa...Wasn't your phone dead?"

"No, I just knew what you wanted. You wanted to know where your parents went. I'm also here for that reason. Tohru, based on everything that you've noticed around you-I know you are observant and curious don't lie- what happened to your parents?" So Grandpa wanted her to find out for herself? That's exactly what she'd been doing since she woke up that morning without Mama in the house! Besides, didn't he already subtlety tell her?

"What do you mean...?" Tohru had confusion written on her face. Weren't they over at his house? What exactly did Grandpa want her to find out for herself...?

"Tohru...Do you know what people call it when a person leaves this world? I'm certain your teacher told you something that's the answer to your question." Tohru took a moment to take it in but in the end, she started crying once more. She knew. She knew. She just didn't want it to be this way. Her father was the one that gave her love, not mom. Even so, she didn't want both of them to die. She had Grandpa, but that was it. Maybe her Aunt and cousins will receive her with open arms, but if they don't...

"Tohru, do you now know why I asked you to come with me?" She nodded between tears, and she went to her Grandpa's side and hugged him as he hugged back. "G-Grandpa... Can I-I at least stay here a few m-more days..." Tohru said between tears and whimpers quietly. In understanding, her grandfather nodded. "We'll take the time to move your stuff, ok?"

Tohru agreed. She was sad, but she knew she had to grin and bear it. She suddenly remembered her Pre-K teacher telling her that all living things had to die at some point. It was the circle of life? Wait...Her favorite movie was the one that said that not her teacher... But if it were true, then it was probably natural that her parents had died. Tohru will continue living. For Grandpa, and her parents that didn't live long enough.

The day after all that had happened, Tohru went to Pre-K later than usual, her grandfather dropping her off. Her teacher brushed it off, and Tohru had unconsciously distanced herself from some kids. She didn't notice that she had drifted apart from the friendships she had made with some kids until the teacher had told her. She was confused as always by what she meant, till she figured it out for herself. There you go, Grandpa! I am smart!

If Tohru told you the truth though, she would say that she was the one that felt distanced. Like the other kids distanced her, and she wasn't the one avoiding them.

For the remainder of the time spent at her apartment and Pre-K, it was precisely like that; her classmates or playmates stayed away from her. When Grandpa had finally told her they were leaving, she was reluctant to leave, but she knew she had to keep her promise. (She cried a LOT when her grandfather had given her the news of leaving, but she's a good girl. She can handle it.)

When she arrived where Grandpa lived with Aunty and her two older cousins, she immediately felt out of place. This was going to be horrible. She felt it.

All eyes were on her for a while, and she was oblivious to the look from her male cousin and the ever-so-not caring look on her female cousin's face. They were a bit older than her, so they probably understood the situation more than her. She'll ask them later.

She saw but paid no mind when Aunty's eye twitch a little when she saw her and then told Grandpa to take Tohru to a certain room. She went inside and saw her new room, and knew it would take a while to get used to this change, but now she won't need to feel solo. Everyone had welcomed her, so Tohru will accept them.

After all, she probably has a new family now. She'll cherish them, as long as they cherish her.

☼

Somewhere else, an orange-haired boy was being kept quarantined inside his room while sitting on his bed. He played with his red and white beaded bracelet as he waited for his mother to come home from work and make him food. That just maybe the only form of love she showed to him.

He's only 3, but he takes notice of things really quickly. He loves his mother dearly, but every time he looked at her, he somehow felt sad.

He'll trust his mom. She did say she loved him too. She said she wasn't afraid of him. Of his true form. Being cursed, the orange-haired boy never really knew the definition of normal. His life certainly wasn't. He's never seen the outside of his family's estate. A knock from his bedroom door made the boy stand up and as he thought, it was his mother. She was wearing a plain light blue dress above the knee and her dark brown hair was in a ponytail. Her brown eyes were filled with emptiness, but the boy thought they glittered with life.

"Kyo, I'll be making dinner! Your father will be late from work again today, so it'll just be the two of us for now, okay sweetie?" Her plastic smile looked so real to Kyo, he couldn't help smile as well. Though Kyo couldn't help but notice the twitch in her smile when she mentioned Dad.

"Okay, mama!" The boy, now known as Kyo, said as his mother left him in his room with his door closed. Again. When she left, Kyo's smile fell, and he allowed himself to fall on his bed. Even if Kyo was told to stay in his room with no TV and no company besides his mother, he could look at a bright side.

Like his cousin Kagura not tackling him every chance she got.

And not seeing Dad.

And not seeing Yuki.

And Akito--

Ya Akito. He definitely didn't want to see him.

Kyo shut his eyes feeling a little sleepy. His hunger for food made him feel dead inside, and that just wouldn't let him nap. But before the orange-haired boy knew it, he had fallen asleep in hopes that he never woke up.

He knew of what did and didn't make him cry in the real world. He knew that Dad didn't come home for dinner on purpose. He knew that Akito hated him.

"That's his true form?" He had said. "It's disgusting."

His mom had told him that she wasn't disgusted or scared. Because she wanted him all to herself, he had to stay inside his home at all times. So Kyo believed. His mother loves him, so he'll love her back.

When Kyo got up from his nap, he looked around. He knew it must have been late, because when he opened his door, (he knew he couldn't, but he just wanted a peek!) he saw the lights out around the house. Although this was the case, he flinched in fear when he heard screams, shouts, and arguing coming from Mama's room.

His instinct told him to go to her room. Help her. Hug her.

Because that's what every child would do for their parents, right?

Kyo closed his door carefully and headed toward the direction of the noise.

The closer he got, the more he shivered in fear, and the more regret he felt.

But Mama needed his help!

He was surprised to see the lights on in Mama's room and the noise died down to tears and huffs. The person that came out wasn't Mama. It was Dad. When he noticed Kyo, he didn't hug him, greet him, or even say something as simple as how are you? The black-haired male muttered something unintelligent under his breath and left, slamming the front door.

Kyo went inside to find his mother on her knees as if to beg for something. She was crying, and he knew they weren't the happy tears he would shed when Mama gave him his favorite food.

The orange-haired boy went inside and wanted to hug his mom as she lifted her head to find her son there.

"K-Kyo...You know you can't comfort me. Y-You'll transform. I'll be fine. Let's get dinner, shall we?"

It was as if his mother wanted to avoid the entire subject. So the cursed-cat didn't push her to explain. He just stood there silently. When Mama started getting up, he helped her. A look of alarm and worry flashed pass his caretaker's face, but then she changed her face to one of thoughtfulness.

"Kyo, I can handle myself. You just be a good boy and wait for me in your room, ok? I'll bring you dinner. I'll also eat with you. So you don't have to feel all alone. Is that alright?" Her brown hair was now let loose, and her hair tie was put on a counter, resulting in her expression becoming hidden.

"Ok...I love you, Mama."

"I love you too, sweetie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue: Published: 5/27/2020 Edited:


End file.
